You Never Forget Your First Love
by missthang06
Summary: AU. Based on The Notebook. Rory has had two loves in her life: Jess and Logan. Who will she choose? Now in the Logan Years! Read to find out!
1. As You Wish

**Summary:** Inspired by _The Notebook_. Rory has two loves in her life: Jess and Logan. Who does she choose?

**Background Info:** Lorelai raised Rory but was very close to her parents and still is. Rory went to Chilton at the beginning of her high school education; therefore, she never dated Dean, he was only a friend.

**A/N:** I hope this fanfic has parallels between the show and the movie, while remaining original. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. If you think the characters are OOC or the story is not original, etc. let me know. Hope you enjoy!!

* * *

Rory and Lane walked down the street discussing their plans for the upcoming weekend. They were headed to Luke's but were distracted by a moving van sitting outside the diner. The two stopped in their tracks and looked at each other.

"Is Luke moving?" Lane asked Rory.

"No, I don't think so," Rory replied while shaking her head. They were walking inside the diner when Lorelai came rushing out and bumped into Rory.

"Oh Rory, sorry," Lorelai said gasping. "You do not want to go in there."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Luke's nephew Jess is moving in with him."

"Really?"

"Yea and believe me it's not a pretty site. Everything is a mess, Luke is yelling, and Jess is yelling back. It's chaos."

"Aw, I really wanted some coffee," Rory says pouting.

"Well, just remember that mommy warned you." Lorelai said as she turned around and left for the Inn.

Rory and Lane walked into the diner and to their surprise Lorelai was right. Luke and Jess were arguing over several things when they entered the diner. Luke momentarily stopped to talk to Rory. "Hi Rory coffee?"

"Yes please," she said as Luke walked away. She glanced at Jess and was instantly attracted to him. She didn't know what it was or why. "Hi, I'm Rory and this is Lane," she said introducing herself to Jess.

"Jess."

"Welcome to Stars Hollow."

"Yea, it's great," he said sarcastically. He then left the room and walked upstairs.

"He seems nice," Lane said jokingly.

Rory laughed as Luke handed her the coffee. Rory glanced upstairs one last time and then left with her best friend.

* * *

Things had seemed to have calmed down the next day. Luke and Jess were being civil to each other. Jess even seemed to be enjoying Stars Hollow. However, it was hard to tell since he barely said two words to anyone. That is anyone except Rory. He actually said full sentences around Rory. They held a brief conversation earlier. But now, Rory and Lorelai were talking and drinking coffee in a Jess-free diner.

"How are things with Jess?" Lorelai asked Luke as he poured her another cup of coffee.

"Uh, don't even ask."

"That bad huh."

"That kid is driving me insane. I don't know what to do," Luke said.

"Well, if you want, I can help out some," Lorelai said.

"Thanks."

Lorelai turned to Rory and said, "Jess seems like he is going to cause a lot of trouble around here."

"Huh, oh, yea," Rory replied a little distracted. She didn't see what was wrong with Jess. Yes, he didn't have the brightest attitude or personality but she didn't think he was _that_ bad. She wanted to escape the conversation so she tried out her acting skills. She looked down at her watch. "Oh, jeez, it's getting pretty late. I got to go study." Rory grabbed her books and headed for the door. "I meet you at the house. Bye Luke!" she yelled.

Rory was in a hurry to leave her mom behind but not to study. In fact, she had already studied all the material that she needed to. Instead she didn't to take a walk and headed for the bridge. She sat on the edge of the bridge and started to read. It was a nice atmosphere. To her surprise she was interrupted by Jess.

"What are reading?" he asked.

"_The Fountainhead_."

"Oh god, I hate that book."

"It's not that bad," Rory replied. She continued to read without noticing Jess.

Jess was obviously upset that Rory was not paying attention to him. He grabbed her book out of her hands. "I was thinking, since you are so neighborly, that you could show me around and then we could go to dinner."

"I don't think so," Rory replied. Although she was slightly attracted to him, she barely knew him, so she didn't want to rush into any thing.

"Ok," he said as he stood up and began to leave.

"Wait! You still have my book!"

"You want it back?" Jess asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes!" Rory was obviously irritated.

"I'll give it back if you agree to go to dinner."

"No!"

"Fine." Jess then pretended to drop the book into the lake.

Usually Rory wouldn't give into these antics but she only had one copy of the book and it was one of her favorites. "Fine! I'll go to dinner with you!" She now understood why Luke and Lorelai were upset with him. She now thought he was an ignorant jerk.

"As you wish," he replied while tossing the book back to her.


	2. A Promise Is A Promise

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated. To provide a time frame, the story takes place around season two, so Rory is a junior at Chilton. Sorry this chapter is so long. I had so much to say and time to do so with a snow day. Yay!! And the characters may be OOC. If so, I'm sorry. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!!

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the Jess incident. Rory hadn't told anyone about the encounter, not even Lorelai or Lane, and hoped that he hadn't told anyone either. In fact, Rory didn't plan on attending the date. She just agreed to so she could get her book back. She sat in Luke's diner with her mom and listened to Luke rant and rave about Jess so more. It had become an everyday occurrence that happened numerous times a day. Rory and Lorelai sat at the bar quietly, sipping coffee, and pretending to listen to Luke even though they weren't.

"Jess is nothing but trouble. He doesn't help me out around here. He goes out, without telling me where, and doesn't come back until late in the morning. He…"

"You know, it's hard to find a good nephew these days," Lorelai said sarcastically. However, Luke didn't notice and continued to rant.

"He's a trouble maker. I knew it from the beginning. He's…"

"You should send him back, especially if you can get your money back." Rory giggled at her mom.

"I don't know…Hey, I'm trying to be serious here," Luke said after he finally realized what Lorelai had been saying.

"I'm just saying…"

Lorelai and Rory finished their coffee and then left the diner. Once outside, they were interrupted by someone yelling.

"Rory!" Rory looked in the direction the voice came from to see Jess running towards her.

"Mom, you go ahead. I'll see you at home."

"You sure?" Lorelai asked with a skeptical look.

"Yes."

"Ok. Bye Sweets."

"Hey Rory. When do you want me to pick you up?"

"What?"

"For our date. When do you want me to pick you up?"

"I don't recall us having date," Rory said walking away.

"I do. You promised."

"I'm not going on a date with you."

"A promise is a promise."

"I did not promise."

"Oh, but you do remember the date?" Jess asked smugly. He was quite proud of himself that he tricked her.

"So I do remember. But like I said, I'm not going on a date with you."

"Well, I guess that means I'll just have to bother you everyday day until you do promise."

"Jess!"

"Rory!" He mocked. "One date, that's all."

"Fine, one date." Rory rolled her eyes at him. She was upset at him.

"You promise?"

"Yes, now can I please go?"

"I'll pick you up at eight," Jess yelled as she walked away. He smirked to himself. He had a date with most gorgeous girl he had ever seen.

* * *

"Mom!" Rory yelled as she walked into the house.

Lorelai came running into the living room. "Rory, honey, what's wrong?"

"Jess!" Rory pouted.

"What did he do?" Lorelai asked with anger rising in her voice.

"He tricked me into going on a date with him."

"How?"

Rory sighed. "He stole my books and made me promise to go on a date with him so I could get my books back and I agreed."

Lorelai jumped off the couch and grabbed her coat.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see him. You do not have to do this."

"No, mom, don't start anything. It'll be ok."

"Rory, I don't think so. He's a trouble maker. I don't like him at all and I definitely don't want him taking you anywhere."

"Mom, a promise is a promise," Rory stated a little surprised that she was protesting her mom.

* * *

Eight o'clock arrived quicker than Rory expected. Unfortunately it was Saturday night instead of Friday. If it was Friday, she would've had the perfect excuse not to go with Jess: dinner with her grandparents. Rory heard the doorbell ring and she sighed.

"I got it!" Lorelai yelled. She opened the door to see Jess standing at the door step. "Hi Jess."

"Hi. Is Rory ready?"

"Just a minute," Lorelai said as she stepped outside and closed the door behind her. "Listen hear you little punk. That's my baby inside, my only daughter. If I ever find out that you hurt in any way, you'd wish you had never been born."

"Don't worry,' Jess said frustrated.

"One date Jess. That's all. No more tricks."

"Rory is a big girl. She can decide for herself."

"Jess!"

"Fine!"

Lorelai went back inside. "Rory, Jess is here."

"Don't worry. I'll be home earlier," Rory said as she left.

* * *

Rory was surprised that the date had been fun. Jess had taken her to a nice restaurant. It was nothing fancy but allowed them to get to know each other. She was surprised that they had the same taste in books, movies, and music. There was an instant attraction between them.

The two walked out of the restaurant and Jess said, "What now?"

"I don't know."

"We could go to the movies or go for a walk."

"A walk sounds nice."

Jess and Rory walked around Stars Hollow and ended up at the bridge. They continued to talk about pop culture and decided to stop at the bridge so they could continue their conversation.

"Well I know what music, movies, and books you like. What else should I know?" Jess asked.

"Well, I'm hoping to go to Harvard and become a journalist."

"Yea?"

"Yep. I don't know if I can do it but it's want I want. What about you?"

"I don't know." There was a moment of silence between them before he continued. "But I do know that you'll do great at Harvard and as a journalist."

"How do you know? You barely even know me."

"I don't have to know to you. I just can tell," Jess said as he looked into Rory's eyes. There was another moment of silence of staring into each other's eyes. Jess leaned forward and kissed Rory. It was a slow, sensual kiss. He pulled away and rested his forehead on Rory's. He looked into her eyes, hoping to know what he thought. Rory looked back at him. After a brief pause, Rory brushed her bottom lip against his upper lip and then vice versa before initiating the second kiss. Jess was surprised Rory kissed him back but Rory was even more surprised that she kissed him. The two remained at the bridge, in each other's hold, kissing in the moonlight.


	3. The Early Years

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews. They amuse me. I'm really excited where this fic is going. So, the characters seem a little OOC...sorry bout that. It's also a little long...once I get to writing it's hard to stop me. Oh, and actual lines from the show was used and they are _italicized_. Well, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. They're my inspiration!!

* * *

Jess and Rory finally made it to Rory's house. They hand walked hand-in-hand from the bridge, talking, laughing, and an occasional kiss. Once they reached Rory's doorstep, Rory found the courage to ask what this meant. "So, does this mean that we're…"

"Are you asking me out?" Jess asked with his signature smirk on his face.

"What? No, I was just wondering, that's all, just wondering…"

"Right."

"Oh, never mind, it was a stupid thought and…"

"Yes."

"What?"

"The answer to your question. Yes, we are."

Rory blushed a little. "Goodnight," she said as Jess grabbed her hands and pulled her in for one last goodnight kiss.

"Night."

Rory went inside and tried to sneak to her room without being caught by Lorelai. She had a wonderful night and really didn't feel like explaining things to a less than supportive mom.

"Well, you're a little late," Lorelai said catching Rory sneaking in.

"It's not past curfew."

"No, but it's kinda late for my teenage daughter to be running around with a rebel without a cause."

"Mom, can we please talk about this later."

"Well, remember a promise is a promise."

* * *

The next morning, Rory and Lorelai walked to Luke's in silence. Little conversation was made, which is highly unusual for them. Rory could tell her mom was worried about her dating Jess. Jess reminded her of herself when she was his age, trying to defy everyone and didn't care about anyone else. She thought he was bad news for Rory. They sat at Luke's counter and yelled "Coffee!"

Luke walked over to pour coffee for the two when Jess came down.

"_Hi_," Jess said.

"_Hey_," Rory said.

"_Hi_," Jess said again to Lorelai.

"_Hi_."

"_Hi_," Jess said one last time to Luke.

"_Hi_."

"_I have to go to school_," Rory said.

"_Yeah, me too_."

"_Bye_."

"_Bye. Bye_" Jess said to Rory and Lorelai.

They finished their 'byes' in a similar version as they said their 'hi's.' Once the two were gone, Luke asked, "_What the hell was that_?"

"_That was epsidoe one of Rory and Jess: The Early Years_."

"_What_?"

"_Rory and Jess are together now_."

"Wow. That's great."

"You think so?"

"Yea, Rory is a great girl. Hopefully, she rub off on Jess, motivate him to be better. Why? You don't approve?"

"I just think Jess is a bad idea. He is so much like me when I was his age."

"Yea but you turned out fine."

"It's different," Lorelai replied. She finished her coffee in silence.

* * *

Rory had successfully finished the day without having to confront her mom about Jess. She had simply told her that morning that her date was great and she was now dating Jess. Rory went straight home after school so she could change and go see Jess. She was quite surprised to see find Lorelai at home, waiting for her.

"We need to talk," Lorelai said as she walked into the house. Rory jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Ok." Rory sat on the sofa beside her mom.

"Rory, I want you to know that I don't approve of Jess."

"Mom," Rory stated as she attempted to leave.

"Wait! Just listen to me."

Rory sat back down on the sofa. "Fine."

"Rory, I'm really not telling you who date."

Rory sat in silence glaring at her mom.

"It's just that…" Lorelai searched for the words. She didn't want to her Rory's feelings; after all they were best friends. "He's a troublemaker Rory. He's like I was when I was his age and we all know where that got me."

"Mom, that doesn't mean I'm going to turn out like you."

"I know that."

"Well, then trust me. Trust my decisions. Give Jess a chance," Rory pleaded with her mom.

"I do trust you."

Rory shook her head in disappointment. She couldn't believe her mom was being such a hypocrite. She walked into her room and quickly changed. Once she was in the living room, Lorelai continued, "Be careful. That's all I'm saying."

"I will," Rory said putting her coat on.

"Going to Luke's?"

"Yes," Rory said and left the house.

* * *

Rory finally reached Luke's. She looked inside the diner through the glass windows and saw him waiting on customers. She wanted to go inside and see him but she didn't know what Luke or the rest of the town thought about their relationship. She really wanted to avoid another confrontation. Who cares who she dates if they life each other? Once she caught Jess' attention she motioned for him to come outside.

"Yea?"

Rory threw her arms around his neck and pulled him for a sensual kiss. She ran her fingers through his messy hair, while he played with the small of her back. Once their lips parted, Jess asked her, "What was that for?"

"I missed you," she said kissing him playfully.

"Yea?" Jess said as he kissed her back. Rory nodded her 'yes.' "Well, I missed you too." Jess said and pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

Rory went back home a couple of hours later. She tried to stay out as long as possible so she could avoid the wrath of her mom. Rory entered her house and was once again surprised to find Lorelai in the living room waiting for her. She had been doing that a lot lately.

"I'll give Jess a chance," Lorelai told Rory while she still had chance.

Rory ran over to her mom and gave her a big hug. "Thank you!"

"I'm not making any promises."

"I'm going to call Jess," Rory stated as she was leaving the room.

"You just saw him."

"Yea, but that was fifteen minutes ago."

"Right. Sorry, I forgot how long fifteen minutes is," Lorelai stated to any empty room. She could slightly hear Rory talking to Jess and she just sat on the sofa in silence, regretting Rory, as well as her own, actions.


	4. Scenes of Love

**A/N: **Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. So, this chapter is a just a little fluff to make the fic less drama filled and show how the Rory/Jess relationship grows. It uses actually quotes (italicized)/events from the show and I know that they are out of order from the original show but they are too cute to leave them out. Also, I know this chapter covers a long period of time in a short time but I do not have the time to write it all out. Also, the characters may be OOC. So, once again sorry. With that said, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The following months passed by very quickly and it was almost summer before they knew it. Rory and Jess' relationship only grew stronger as time passed by, despite Lorelai's wishes. Lorelai, however, was a supporting mother, honoring Rory's wishes and allowing her to make her own decisions. And that was exactly what Rory did. Over the following months, she fell head over heels in love with Jess. Rory and Jess spent as much time as possible together: discussing books, watching classic movies, listening to music, and the inevitable making out. The two had so much in common, a connection that could not be matched, and passion to make it worthwhile.

Rory and Jess were walking around Stars Hollow, trying to discuss the plans for the weekend. However, the adorable couple only managed to get a few words in between the heavy make-out session.

Rory had been saying a few words here and there, before Jess pushed her against the gazebo to focus on his kissing skills. Rory gasped, "_I can't catch my breath_."

"_You're not suppose to_," Jess said before continuing the kisses.

"Jess, I need to…"

"_Rory, I'm doing some of my best work here and you're just talking through it_."

"I know but it's important."

"Can't it wait?"

"Yea, I guess so," Rory said as the couple continued to kiss and walk through the town. They barely stopped to allow a car go by. "We're _gonna walk right in front of a car one of these days_."

Rory and Jess finally reached the diner and thankfully in one piece. They stood together behind the counter pouring two cups of coffee. Normally, the busy crowd wouldn't bother them but today they wanted to be alone. Rory needed to talk to Jess and Jess wanted to be alone for obvious reasons.

"_So, you want some help with your homework_?" Jess asked Rory

"_You're going to help me_?"

"_Yep._"

"_Don't take this the wrong way, but how_?"

"_Come upstairs and I'll show you_. "

"_Upstairs_?" Rory questioned with a slight smile on her face.

"_Yea_," Jess replied with his signature smirk.

"_Well, you know how important my education is to me_."

"_Yes, I do_."

Rory grabbed Jess' hand and happily followed him upstairs. Once the two were safely inside the apartment, Jess wrapped his arms around Rory's waist and began where they left off.

"Jess, I have to tell you something."

"Yea?"

"I'm going to Washington."

"What?"

"I'm leaving for Washington, D.C. in two weeks, after school ends. I have to since I'm Paris' Vice President."

"Ok."

"That's it?"

"Well, of course you're going to right me and call me."

"What makes you so sure?" Rory asks playfully.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you two," Rory said with a soft kiss.

* * *

Rory and Lorelai were on their way to Luke's diner to celebrate Rory's homecoming. It had been a month and half since Rory had left for her summer program in Washington, D.C. Rory was excited to be back home, to see her mom, Lane and her other friends, and mostly Jess. While in Washington, Rory had written Jess and called him as much as possible but it still wasn't the same. Rory longed to be in his arms and share endless kisses with him. She knew she was supposed to spend the day with her mom, catching up on missed time, but she had to see Jess. Rory and Lorelai finally reached the diner and Rory eagerly jumped out of the jeep and ran into the diner. Rory was happy to see Jess working inside. Rory ran behind the counter and jumped into his arms. Jess wrapped his arms tightly around Rory and passionately kissed her.

Once the couple parted from their kiss, Rory said, "I missed you so much."

"Yea? I missed you too," Jess replied still holding her in his arms. He passionately kissed her again. "What are you doing later?" Jess asked after their kiss.

"Well, I promised to spend the day with my mom." Rory and Jess then heard a cough from Lorelai who was on the other side of the counter and Rory instantly hopped out of Jess' arms.

"And tonight?"

"Movie night with mom."

"Right." Jess, who appeared to be disappointed, began to go back to work.

Rory walked back around the counter to join her mom. She heard Lorelai sigh heavily. "Jess can come to movie night."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes. I mean he is the object of my daughter's affection. I promised you I would give him a chance and I will."

Rory smiled at her mom and ran over to Jess and invited him to movie night. Rory was happy that Lorelai and Jess were getting to know each other; whereas, Lorelai was still reluctant and skeptical of their relationship.

* * *

Summer was officially over and it was once again time to start school. Rory was both excited and disappointment at the same time. She was excited to start her senior year at Chilton, yet reluctant because that meant spending less time with Jess. Over the remaining weeks of her summer, Rory had spent as much time with Jess as possible: at the diner, at her house, at the bridge, wherever. Lorelai and Jess, as well as the rest of the town, were still on shaky ground but Rory didn't care. She was head over heels in love. Rory had been busy filling out college applications but not too busy to spend time with Jess. In fact, they had been discussing her college choices together, something that Lorelai did not approve of. Rory and Jess were walking down the street discussing them one afternoo.

"So, there's Harvard and Yale but I'm leaning towards Yale," Rory said.

"Yea? What happened to Harvard?"

"It's a close second but I don't know Yale seems like the logical choice. I made my pro/con list and it had more pros than Harvard, like classes and teachers. Plus, Yale is closer to home."

"_22.8 miles_."

"_How'd you know that_?"

"_Do you yahoo_?"

"_You looked it up_," Rory said surprised.

"_Yea_."

"You looked it up," Rory said with more disbelief.

"_I just hit a couple of buttons on the computer_."

"_You looked it up_."

"_I was bored. There was nothing on tv and I was just fooling around. It was something to do, that's it_."

"_You looked it up_," Rory said proudly.

**

* * *

A/N: So, I want it to be known that I don't really like this chapter. I felt it wasn't that orginal with all the quotes, although they are in an original context. I promise the next chapter will be better. Let me know what you think, whether you love it or hate it.**


	5. Friday Night Plans

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews. They are greatly appreciated. So, here is the next chapter. It might be the last one until sometime in April. I have a ton of work to do. But I promise I will try to update asap. So, once again sorry it's long and that it may be a little OOC. Please review. Hope you enjoy!!

* * *

It was a wonderful Friday night, once again being spent at the Gilmore house for dinner. Rory, Lorelai, Emily, and Richard were all gathered around the dining room table, discussing current affairs while waiting on dinner to be served. "I just don't understand. One must always RSVP for a function, so there are no open chairs or not enough chairs. It's common courtesy," Emily stated. "Oh well, how are things with you Rory?" Emily continued. Lorelai and Richard had been listening attentively to Emily rant; however, Rory's mind was wondering. Usually, Rory paid attention to her grandmother's comments or effectively pretend but tonight she was unsuccessful. She had been daydreaming about Jess. The two had made plans to do something after Friday night dinner and Rory anxiously waited to see him. What could a girl do? She was in love.

"Rory?" Emily stated finally breaking through Rory's thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry grandma. What were you saying?"

"Rory, is everything ok? You've seemed distracted tonight."

"Oh, I'm fine. I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"Oh. How are things with you then?"

"Fine. I've been busy with the paper and my position as Vice President.

"And your college applications?" Richard asked.

"Completed. Actually, I should be hearing from them soon."

Emily, Richard, and Lorelai continued their conversation as Rory let her thoughts wander more. Richard excused himself to take a business call in the study, which gave Emily plenty of time to scheme with the girls. "Now that your father has left, I want to invite you two to a dinner party next Friday. I'm arranging for some of Richard's friends to come to celebrate his birthday. It's a surprise, so don't let Richard hear a word," Emily stated.

"That sounds like fun," Lorelai stated.

"I suppose it will be." Emily looked over at Rory and noticed she was distracted again. "Rory, did you hear a word I said?"

"I'm sorry grandma."

"I'm having a surprise birthday celebration for your grandfather next Friday."

"That's nice. Um, could I be excused?"

"Is everything ok?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I just need to go to the bathroom."

"That's fine."

"Thank you." Rory said as she stood up from the table. She mouthed a 'Come with me' to Lorelai.

Rory walked out of the dining room. "I'm going to check on her," Lorelai said as she followed Rory outside. Once they were safely out of ear range, Lorelai asked, "What's up? Everything ok kiddo?"

"Yea, mom, can you get me out of dinner next Friday?"

"Why?"

"Well, it's Jess and my one year anniversary and I have plans with him."

"I'm sorry kid but I don't think I can."

Rory pouted at her mom. "Why?"

"Rory, it's your grandfather's birthday. This is important to both of them and you can't miss it."

"Mom…"

"I know but you have to do this."

Lorelai walked back into the dinning room and Rory followed behind her soon after. Richard was still in his study busy with his phone call. Rory saw this as the perfect moment to speak to her grandma,

"Grandma, I was wondering if I could have next Friday off." Rory looked at her mom, who was obviously upset at Rory.

"I just told you that I was throwing a dinner party."

"I know but I have plans."

"Rory…" Lorelai stated but was interrupted by an angry Emily.

"What could plans could you possibly have that is more important that your grandfather's birthday."

"It's…it's my one year anniversary with Jess and we were going to celebrate it."

"Jess? You're still dating him?"

"Yes."

Rory looked at her grandma as she thought over Rory's proposition. "I'll compromise with you. You can bring Jess along with you."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Besides, your grandfather and I haven't met the boy yet so this would be a perfect opportunity to meet him."

"Ok. Thanks grandma."

Richard eventually joined the three girls and they finished their dinners. Once they were finished and inside Lorelai's jeep, Lorelai let Rory see how upset she was with her. "Rory, I can't believe you just did that. You know how important these dinners are to your grandma and it is your grandpa's birthday."

"I know but…" Rory pleaded with her mom but was interrupted.

"No buts. You better be at that dinner, on time, and Jess better be on his best behavior." With that said, Lorelai and Rory drove back to Stars Hollow in complete silence.

* * *

After days of pleading and compromising, Rory finally convinced Jess to go with her to Friday night dinner. The two agreed to spend time together before and after the birthday celebration. Rory and Jess had been sitting on the bridge for a while discussing books and movies, as they always did. Rory looked at Jess and smiled at him, "Thanks for doing this."

"Just remember your part of the deal."

"I know, I know. We get to watch _Almost Famous_ tonight," Rory said with a small laugh.

"Smart girl," Jess replied with a kiss.

After Rory and Jess finally parted, Jess asked her "You want to go back to Luke's? We could watch some tv or do some other things." Jess trailed kisses all her neckline.

Rory giggled at him. "Sure," she replied with a small kiss. Jess helped Rory up and the two walked back to Luke's hand in hand. Once they were back at the diner, Jess grabbed Rory some coffee and led her upstairs to Luke's apartment. Once they were upstairs, Jess placed Rory's coffee on the dining table, grabbed her hands and pulled her into him. He continued where he they left off at the bridge.

Rory parted from Jess, "Where's Luke?"

"He had an appointment for something. He'll be back later." Jess continued to kiss Rory. "Much later," he replied in between kisses.

Rory parted from Jess again. She had so many feelings bottled inside of her and she needed to get them out. She needed to tell Jess how she felt. "Jess…I love you," Rory said shyly while looking into his dark eyes. She held her breath as she waited to hear an answer, one that confirmed that he felt the same.

"I love you too."

Rory smiled at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to passionately kiss him. Jess instinctly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back. Rory ran her fingers through his wavy hair as Jess rubbed the small of her back. Jess slowly led them to his bed, which Rory laid on, followed by Jess. By now, the make-out session had heated up even more. Rory and Jess's tongues were intertwining as one now. Rory continued to play with Jess' hair as Jess started to rub circles on her sides. Rory wasn't sure how far she wanted to go but she didn't care. Rory tugged at the bottom of Jess' shirt and lifted it off him. Jess rose up some to help Rory with his shirt and then returned to his original position. He began to trail more kisses along Rory's neckline and he heard Rory moan. Jess began to take Rory's shirt off her but was interrupted by Rory's phone ringing.

"Don't answer it," Jess mumbled in between kisses.

"I have to," Rory stated as she got off the bed.

"Damn it," Jess mumbled.

Rory walked over to the table to retrieve her phone. "Hello?" she stated.

"Rory where are you? You're late!" She heard her mom yell on the other line. Rory, horrified, looked at the clock and noticed she was already thirty minutes late. Rory searched for an excuse but her mind was blank.

"Mom, I…"

"I don't want to hear it Rory. All I have to say is you better get here soon," an angry Lorelai spat into the phone. Rory heard a click on the other line. She didn't know if the silence was good or bad.


	6. In the End, Everyone Loses

**A/N:** Another update! Yay! Anyways, sorry if the characters are OOC. I try to write in character but it's difficult sometimes. Let me know what you think. Love it or hate it? Hope you enjoy!!

**

* * *

**

Lorelai slammed her phone shut, regained her composure, and walked back into the Gilmore residence. She was searching for words, an excuse to tell Emily why her granddaughter was late. But no words came to her, which was something highly unusual for Lorelai. She sighed heavily and couldn't understand why Rory was ruining everything over Jess. Once she was inside the house, she was bombarded with questions.

"Did you talk to Rory?" Emily asked.

"Yes mom."

"And where is she?"

"She's on her way."

"Well, why is she late? She knows how important this occasion is to all of us."

"I don't know mom. She said she'll be here though."

"Lorelai, this is all your fault! I can't believe you."

"My fault mom? How is it my fault?"

"You let her date what's-his-name…"

"Jess."

"Whatever, you let her run around with that hoodlum and it is your obligation as a parent to prevent something like this from happening."

"Mom…"

"If you don't watch out, she'll end up like you, pregnant without a husband or a future, or worse."

"Mom! This is Rory. She will not do anything to jeopardize her future."

"I can't believe you Lorelai. I can't believe you approve of Jess and let her date that thug."

Lorelai sighed heavily again, crossed her arms, and shook her head in disbelief. Once again, all the blame fell on her shoulders.

* * *

Rory finally arrived to her grandparents' house. She was now two hours late. She was already preparing for the yelling that was about to come her way. Rory took a deep breath and walked into the Gilmore residence.

"Hi," Rory said shyly when she entered the living room. She looked down at her feet and prepared for the yelling.

"Oh, thank God you're ok," Emily said once she arrived.

"Rory, where have you been?" Lorelai asked with disappointment in her voice.

"I'm sorry mom. Jess and I just lost track of time."

"So, it's his fault? It's his fault that you missed your grandfather's birthday?" Emily asked.

"No, no, grandma…"

"Rory, I explicitly told you that you had to be here for tonight's dinner. How could you do this? How could you miss your grandfather's birthday?" Emily questioned

"I'm sorry…"

"Rory, we need to talk now," Lorelai interrupted. "Privately," Lorelai added looking in Jess' direction, who had managed to be quiet and invisible this entire time.

Rory and Lorelai left the room and made their way to the study to have their private conversation. Once they were inside, Lorelai began the interrogating again.

"Rory, what are you doing with Jess?"

"What? Nothing."

"I've told you on numerous occasions that I did not approve of Jess but I gave him a chance just for you. And how do you repay me? By disrespecting me and by disrespecting your grandparents. I can't believe you'd do this Rory. After everything I've told you about him."

"Mom, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't begin to cut it. Do you know how disappointed I am at you?"

"I know…"

"I don't want you seeing him again."

Now, Rory shifted from being quilty and sympathetic to angry. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Yea, well, I'm almost eighteen and you can't control who I date! I love him mom. I love Jess!"

* * *

_Meanwhile in the living room…_

Emily, Richard, and Jess were sitting in the living room in silence, listening to the muffled yelling occurring in the study. Emily, who already knew she disapproved of Jess, saw this as the perfect opportunity to wreck havoc.

"So, Jess, you and Rory have been dating for a year now?"

"Yes," Jess said feeling uncomfortable at the prospect of having an unsupervised conversation with Emily.

"Do you honestly think that you and Rory's relationship is going to last?"

"What?"

"Rory has a future ahead of her. She's going to college next year and she'll be busy with schoolwork and meeting new people. Do you think your relationship can withstand all of that?"

"I don't know. I guess. I love her." Jess tried rationalizing.

"Love, ha! High school romance rarely lasts." Jess remained silent at that last comment. He let her words settle in his mind, seeing that there was truth in his comments.

At this moment, Emily and Jess were interrupted by Rory storming into the living room, followed closely by Lorelai who was yelling at Rory.

"Love? How could you love him? You know nothing about love!" Lorelai shouted.

"I know more about love than you do!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I know Jess loves me and that everything will be ok between us. What do you have to show for love? You have never been married and have pushed the only man who has ever loved into the arms of another woman!"

"What?" Lorelai asked with confusion on her face.

"Must I remind you that dad is with Sherry now? How can you tell me what love is when you can't keep a relationship?" Rory yelled at her mom. She then ran outside, slamming the door behind her.

Emily, Richard, and Jess watched the episode in silence, disbelief, and horror. Lorelai glared at Jess, burning a hole through him with her fiery eyes. Jess ignored her glare, Emily's previous remarks, and followed Rory outside. Once outside, he found Rory sitting on the concrete tears flowing down her cheeks. He sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry Rory."

"What? No, it's not your fault. This whole mess…" Rory began but she was sobbing uncontrollably now.

"No, it is." Jess took a deep breath and knew what he had to do. "We shouldn't see each other any more."

"What? No!"

"Yea Rory. We both knew it would happen. Sooner or later. You're going to college. You have a life ahead of you. I can't stand in your way."

"What? No, you're not standing in my way. You're part of my future. Jess…"

"No, your grandma was right. This relationship is not going to work, not under these circumstances. It would never last forever."

Rory was sobs now turned into crying fest.

"Besides, I can't come between you and your family. You're close with your mom and your grandparents and now I'm driving yall apart."

"Jess…" Rory pleaded and grabbed his hand.

"No! Rory I can't do this!" Jess snapped. He walked over to his car, got in, and drove away, leaving Rory sitting beside the door crying her eyes out.

Once Rory had gained enough composure, she went inside. "I can't believe you did this! It's all your fault!" Rory yelled at Emily, sobbing.

"What? What did happened Rory?" Rory didn't answer because she couldn't control her sobs. "What did you do mom?"

"Nothing," Emily said trying to look innocent.

Lorelai, who was concerned about Rory, wanted to console her. Even though they had a huge fight, Lorelai couldn't bare to see Rory in pain. She walked over to Rory and attempted to give her a hug. "No! Just leave me alone! All of you!" Rory yelled and walked to her mom's jeep, still in tears.


	7. Aftermath

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. Love them! Anyways, I know Jess was a little OOC last chapter so I attempted to explain that this chapter. And sorry it's so long. I just can't help it when I get in a roll. Hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.

* * *

The ride home in the jeep was completely silent, except for Rory's sobs. Lorelai knew Rory was hurt and needed her space. Plus, Lorelai felt guilty for her fight with Rory, who was not only her only daughter but her best friend too. Lorelai pulled into the drive way and watched Rory storm into her bedroom, still sobbing. Lorelai agreed to herself to let Rory have the night to wallow and would talk with her in the morning.

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai knocked gently on Rory's door. When she didn't answer, Lorelai opened the door to let herself in anyway. She walked to the bed and sat on the foot of the bed. She lightly pushed Rory to wake her up.

"Rory? Honey?"

"Huh?"

"Wake up. We need to talk."

Rory sat up in her bed. She was groggy and irritable. She hated being woken up early in the morning. "What could we possibly need to talk about? I thought we took care of all that last night," Rory said with attitude.

"What happened last night? What happened between you and Jess?" Lorelai asked. She looked into Rory's eyes and could see the pain and hurt. She also noticed the circles and puffiness around Rory's eyes from crying all night.

"Jess broke up with me! He broke up with because of you and grandma!" Rory yelled at her mom. She then slipped back under the covers, burrowed her head into the pillow, and starting crying again.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry."

Rory bolted up from her covers. "Really? Cause I thought you wanted this. You said yourself that you didn't want me seeing him." After she was finished she slipped back under the covers

"Rory, this is not what I mean. I don't want to see you hurt like this."

"Well, I am and it's your fault," Rory mumbled from under the covers.

Lorelai, who was deeply upset, left Rory's room and headed for her jeep. She needed coffee, she needed food, and mostly she needed Luke.

* * *

"Coffee! Luke! Coffee!" Lorelai yelled.

"I heard you the first time," Luke replied.

"Just making sure. So where's Jess?" Lorelai asked. She was ready to kick his punk ass for breaking her daughter's heart.

"Upstairs. We've been fighting lately and he's not talking to me. Why?" Luke asked a little concerned. He handed her the coffee and waited for an explanation.

"He didn't tell you? Jess broke up with Rory last night. Now, Rory won't come out of her bedroom or even talk to me and it's all his fault. Now, I'm going to kick his ass!" Lorelai said heading to the staircase.

Luke grabbed her arm before she reached the first step. "Wait. Is Rory ok?"

"Are you listening to me? No, she's not. She's miserable, completely heartbroken. And the moment that I see Jess, I'm going to kick his ass!" Lorelai yelled.

"No, I'll deal with it."

"Really?"

"Yea. You need anything else?"

"Break-up food would be nice," Lorelai said with a small smile on her face. Luke always cheered her up.

"What the hell is break-up food?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, pie…um ice cream but I'll pick that up at Doosee's…" Lorelai said with 'duh' tone.

"One order of break-up food coming up," Luke said. Lorelai gave him a thank you smile. Once the food was done, Lorelai left, bought the ice cream, and headed home.

* * *

Once Lorelai returned home, she found Rory sitting in her pajamas watching tv on the couch. Lorelai went to the kitchen and spread the food on the table. Lorelai knew she was treading on slippery ground but knew she had to try to reach out to Rory. She couldn't let their relationship

"Hey kiddo, I have something for you in the kitchen," Lorelai called to Rory.

"What?" Rory asked as she slowly walked to the kitchen. Once she reached it, her spirits were lifted a little. "Break-up food!" Rory exclaimed as she sat in a chair and began eating.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the diner…_

After Lorelai left the diner, Luke told Caesar to take over for him and he went upstairs to talk with Jess.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Luke yelled at Jess over his blaring music. Luke walked over to the radio, turned it off, and repeated himself, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"What are talking about?" Jess asked annoyed.

"Rory, you broke up with her. You broke her heart Jess."

"Ah, jeez. Don't give me this crap…"

"No, crap is you breaking up with Rory and the way you treated her. She doesn't deserve this…" Luke yelled at Jess before being interrupted.

"Look, I did everyone a favor! Lorelai doesn't want to see us together, Emily doesn't want us together, no one wants us together! In a couple of months, she's going to college and is gong to leave us all behind!"

"I thought she was going to Yale."

"Rory can go to any school she wants! She got into Yale, Harvard, Princeton, and every other school she applied to! She could just as easily go to any one of those schools!"

"You go to one of those schools too Jess," Luke said with disappointment.

"Not this again…"

"Jess, you're failing all of your classes. You can do so much better than this."

"And what if I can't!"

"Liz sent you to me to straighten your life and that's what I'm going to do!

"No she didn't! She sent me here because she was tired of having a son! I was getting in her way and her next boyfriends hated me! That's why she sent you to me!"

"Well, I'm going to straighten your life anyway! As long as you're living in _my_ house, you're going to pull your grades up and pass your grade!"

"And if I don't?" Jess yelled back.

"Then you're not welcome here anymore!"

"You would throw me out just like that!"

"Jess, you don't respect anyone around here: me, Lorelai, Rory…"

"So, this is about me breaking up Rory? That's our business, not yours!"

"Yes it is! Rory is like a daughter to me and I'm not going to let you hurt her! And no, this is about you not the break-up!"

"Fine!" Jess yelled as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving! I know when I'm not welcome anymore! I'll be back later to get my things!" Jess yelled and slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

Rory finished her break-up food and instantly felt better. She realized all the trouble Lorelai was going through to make her feel better and to patch up their relationship.

"You feeling better?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"A little." There was a moment of arwkard silence before Rory continued. "Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or yell at you or anything else. I was just upset."

"I know sweetie. I didn't mean anything I said either. It was a heat of the moment thing," Lorelai said. She opened her arms to gesture for a hug. Rory jumped out of her seat and ran into her mom's arms. "I love you kiddo."

"I love you too mom."

"So, I was thinking that we could have a movie night. Of course there will be all our favorites: Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory, Wizard of Oz, Pippi Longstocking, just to name a few," Lorelai explained. She was going to continue telling Rory their plans but was interrupted by knocking on their door.

Lorelai opened the door and was surprised to see Jess standing at the door. "What do you want?" Lorelai asked angrily.

"Is Rory here?"

"No. And if she was, she wouldn't want to talk to you."

"I wanted to tell her that I'm leaving. I'm moving from Stars Hollow. Can you tell her I said goodbye?"

"Yea, I'll make sure she gets the message."

"Bye," Jess said and walked away. Lorelai slammed the door shut and went back to the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Rory asked.

"Just Babbette. You know checking up on the town gossip."

"Oh, so how about those movies?"


	8. Moving Forward

**A/N:** Sorry it took it me so long to update. I've been busy and I've been updating some of my neglected fics. I would've had this chapter up earlier but fanfiction was messing up. Anyways, sorry this chapter is boring. It's really just a filler chapter so I don't have to skip an entire year of Rory's life. Plus, it offers some information for future chapters. I hope you enjoy it and please review.

* * *

"No, no Luke, over here," Rory told Luke as she pointed to the exact spot she wanted Luke to place her bed. Rory smiled and looked around her half empty dorm room. Yale was going to be a new experience for her, a place to put her past behind her, a time to move forward. Sure, she would miss her mom, Luke, and the rest of Stars Hollow, but she needed this.

After Jess broke up with Rory, Rory was devastated. And she was even more devastated after he left without telling her. She wallowed for weeks and took a long time to recover from her loss. The rest of the town worried about her. Rory got tired of Babbette and Miss Patty asking questions and the rest of town walking on egg shells around her. Lorelai also was concerned about Rory's emotional state. After all, she had dated Jess for a year and was a devastating break up. Lorelai also worried about the townspeople and their effect on Rory. Emily and Richard also bothered Rory, asking questions and voicing concern. Rory was being suffocated in Stars Hollow, so, Lorelai surprised Rory with a back packing trip through Europe. Rory thought it was a great gesture, but not enough to get her away from the past. Yes, Yale was just the place that Rory needed to be at.

Lorelai was also happy about the transition to Yale. She knew Yale would be the perfect place to distract Rory: school work, parties, cute guys, etc. Even though it had been a long time since the break up, Lorelai could tell Rory was still hurt and afraid of commitment. Lorelai knew it was hard to forget your first love, but Rory needed to. Especially since it was Jess, a town hoodlum that she didn't approve of. Yes, Yale was just the place that Rory needed to be at.

"So, is that everything?" Luke asked Rory.

"Yes, that's everything."

"Ok, remember what mommy told you: have fun, don't let the competition with Paris overwhelm you because you know you will win, sample all of the coffee shops and take out places, so you know which ones suit your mood and the occasion, it's the same way with guys, don't fall for the first cute guy you see…"

"Jeez," Luke interrupted her.

Lorelai smile at him before continuing, "never go to a kegger alone and never leave your cup unattended, if Paris bothers you, you are always welcome to spend the night at home, don't talk about the smell of books, you'll end up eating with the not-so-cool kids…"

"Mom," Rory interrupted her.

"Which leads me to my next point, be careful where you do eat and don't give your lunch money to bullies, and…"

"Mom!"

"If you ever need me I'm just a call away," Lorelai said and hugged her daughter.

"Me too," Luke said.

"Thanks, I'll miss you so much," Rory said hugging her mom. "I love you."

"I love you too kid."

* * *

"So, how's Yale?" Chris asked Rory. He hadn't talked to Rory since she decided to go to Yale, and just wanted to check on her.

"Oh my god, Yale is perfect. It's just…so wonderful. The professors are great; the classes are stimulating, even the food is good. New Haven has some of the best take out places and coffee shops around."

"So, you're happy?"

"Yes, I am very happy. I am so glad that I decided to go to Yale," Rory thought about the past four months she has spent at Yale. Lorelai was right. She was busy with classes, the paper, and Paris. But she loved it. She wouldn't trade it for anything.

"So, you're moving forward with your life?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

As Rory was enjoying life at Yale, Jess was trying to also move forward. After he left Stars Hollow, he been roaming around, trying to find his place in life. He contemplated whether to visit his father or mother, but decided not to. They didn't want him to begin with, so his place wasn't there. So, Jess headed to New York. He eventually took his GED and got his diploma. He had been taking a few classes here and there, nothing major, still trying to find his place in life. He never stayed at one place too long, always picking up and moving forward to see what awaited him in the next city. He still wondered about Rory: how she was doing and if she missed him like he did. He loved her. He tried not to, to find someone else, but no one could take the place of Rory Gilmore. He debated on whether to go back to Stars Hollow, proclaim his love to Rory, and sweep her off her feet, but he decided he should make something out of himself. He wanted to find something for her to be proud of. So, he continued to move forward to find that something.

* * *

Another four months past and it was about time for summer break. Rory was still loving Yale, enjoying all of her classes and excelling in them. Rory was standing outside of her dorm building, talking to her friend Marty. They debating whether to have a movie night in or go to the movies. Marty had become one of Rory's close friends at Yale.

"So, Marty is this the girlfriend you were talking about?" A snobby blonde asked him.

"Huh?" Marty asked obviously confused.

"You know, at Finn's party last night you bragged about your girlfriend. Is this her?"

"Oh…" Marty began, trying to search for the words. Rory looked at Marty and noticed that he was flustered. She felt sorry for him because she knew he didn't have a girlfriend and was now in trouble of being embarrassed.

"Actually, I am. My name is Rory," Rory introduced herself.

"Logan, nice to meet you."

"You too." Logan smiled at Rory and Marty and then left with his two friends following close behind.

"Actually, Rory, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime," Marty half asked, half said, when Logan had left.

"Oh, um, Marty, I only see you as friend. I mean you're a great friend and all but…"

'No, I get the picture," Marty replied and left obviously crushed.

Rory sighed heavily and went inside her dorm room that she shared with Paris.

"What's wrong?" Paris asked Rory.

"I hurt Marty's feelings."

"How?"

"He asked me out and I turned him down."

"Is this about Jess? Because I thought you were over him."

"No, I just want to be friends with Marty."

"You know, you haven't dated anyone since him either," Paris continued ignoring Rory's response.

"I'm over him Paris. I just don't want some random rebound guy. I want someone, who I can trust and have a relationship with and…"

"Rory, it's been almost a year. I think your rebounding time is over. And the way for you to find a guy that you can have a relationship with is to date around."

"Paris, just drop it," Rory said and went to her room. She was tired of having people give her advice on her love life, especially when it came to Jess. She was over him. She was.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Rory said dropping her stuff in her room.

"Offspring!" Lorelai yelled running down the stairs. She hugged her daughter who waited at the bottom of the stairs. "I am never letting you go back to Yale."

"Fine with me but do we tell grandma and grandpa."

"We think of something. So, I have lots of plans for us over the summer."

"Sounds like fun. I'm glad to be home." It was true. Yale was the place she needed to be, to escape her problems, and now that she had escaped them, it was time for her to come home to enjoy her summer vacation, free of problems.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it sucked but I promise next chapter will be better. This is the last chapter Jess will appear in for a while. So, Jess fans you should read my fic "Destiny" and Logan fans prepare yourself because here he comes. Please Review!!


	9. Jack Jumped

**A/N:** I'm so so sorry for the long update. I was super busy with work and then I had some serious writer's block. But now, I'm cured. I promise to update this fic more frequently (although it will be every few weeks because I don't have Internet here, sorry guys). I decided to base this chapter mostly on the movie but I added my own _Gilmore Girls_ twist. I hope you like. Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Rory sat her own desk at the Yale Daily News office. She eagerly typed her latest article, which she had been working on for the last two days. She smiled as she thought about the last couple of weeks. She couldn't believe that she was already a sophomore at Yale. Her summer vacation had been wonderful. Rory and Lorelai took another trip to Europe and spent the summer catching up with their unique mother and daughter activities. But now that she was back at Yale, she picked up her daily routine quickly and started where she left off: rooming with Paris, writing for the Yale Daily News, and loving the single life. She stopped reminiscing and started typing again but she was soon interrupted.

"Rory, how is that article coming?" Doyle asked Rory.

"I was writing the other article and it was boring. I mean mediocre material and I couldn't find a new angle on it, so I trashed it."

"And what is your new article about."

"The Life and Death Brigade."

"The secret society?" Doyle questioned Rory with a skeptical look on his face. He watched as she shook her head 'yes.' "And you have the resources to write this article?"

"Yes, I do. I've done countless research and I can assure you, I have enough material to write this article. Just imagine…an exposé on one of the most secretive and powerful secret societies on the front cover of the Yale Daily News under your reign as editor," Rory said trying to embellish her article so Doyle would publish it.

"Good work Gilmore. Go with it."

"Really?" Rory asked looking confused. She expected at least one more lecture but surprisingly Doyle offered no more.

"Yep. I thought your first idea was a little dry and boring but a space needed to be filled. Now, I expect a great article. I expect the article on my desk by Tuesday afternoon," Doyle said before he turned around and went to yell at other students.

Rory smiled in triumph and began to type again. She looked up as Logan walked to his desk. Rory and Logan had been working at the paper together for weeks now, but Rory was still surprised to see him at the Yale Daily News. She was even more surprised to see Doyle put up with his antics. Rory stopped typing because she saw the perfect opportunity to get ahead on her article. Rory walked to Logan's desk to talk to him.

"Logan, I need to talk to you about my article."

"What Miss Ace Reporter needs my help?" Logan asked smiling at Rory. Rory sighed at him. She hated his cockiness.

"Actually, I do. I'm writing an exposé on the Life and Death Brigade."

"Never heard of it," Logan replied shaking his head.

"Really? That's interesting. You see, the entire Huntzberger family has been members of this elite secret society. You're telling me you're not a member?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you Ace. I must be the first Huntzberger that is not a member." Rory looked at Logan disappointingly and began to walk back to her desk. "Just out of curiosity," Logan said stopping Rory in her tracks, "what are you looking for? It's a secret society, what information are you expecting?"

"An inside view of the Life and Death Brigade. You know, how it works, what the members are like, what you have to do be a member, etc."

"Rory, it's a secret society. If you publish that information, it won't be a secret anymore. What does it matter anyway? I'm not a member," Logan said smiling.

Rory returned to her desk. She gave Logan a skeptical look. If he wasn't a member, then why was he so defensive? _He has to be a member. I know he is, I just have to find a way to persuade him to give me that inside look,_ Rory thought.

* * *

Rory sat in the living room of her and Paris' suite. She was flipping through the various channels when she was suddenly interrupted by a knocking on her door. She went to answer the door and was surprised to see that Logan was standing at her door.

"Logan? What are you doing here? How did you know that I lived here?"

"I have my resources. I am the infamous Logan Huntzberger. But that doesn't matter. Meet me in the cafeteria parking lot at midnight."

"What?"

"Don't ask questions. If you want your article, you'll meet there at midnight," Logan replied as he left Rory speechless at her door. Rory smiled in triumph and went back inside to prepare for her Life and Death Brigade outing.

* * *

It had been two days since Rory met Logan in the cafeteria parking lot. Logan and his friends took Rory to a remote location, where she met other Life and Death Brigade members and learned of their lifestyle. She really enjoyed the weekend and was eager to write her article for the paper. It was the last day of their trip and everyone was preparing for one last stunt.

"What? Are you crazy? You're going to jump of the top of that building. You could die," Rory yelled at Logan. Logan had just informed Rory that their last stunt was to jump off the top of the building and she was invited to join them. "I'm not jumping."

"Rory, that's why it's called the Life and _Death _Brigade," Logan replied emphasizing the "death." "Come on Rory. You'll have a great time. When do you ever do anything dangerous?"

"I do dangerous things. I'm very dangerous. I'm alwayslive life on the edge." Logan looked at Rory skeptical and started laughing at her. "Ok, ok, so I'm not that dangerous. I'm still not jumping."

Rory sat on the sidelines and watched as several members prepared to jump off the building. She listened as the moderator counted down the jump…three, two, one. Everyone grabbed their umbrella tightly and jumped. However, everything didn't go quite as planned. Halfway down, Logan began to twirl out of control. He couldn't control his flight, which caused him to plummet into the ground. Rory looked on, completely horrified. When Logan crashed, Rory was the first person to rush to his side.

"Call an ambulance!" Rory shouted to whoever would listen. Logan looked pretty bad but he was still alive.

* * *

Rory rode with Logan to the hospital in the ambulance as Colin and Finn followed closely behind. The three waiting anxiously in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting on the doctor to deliver the news. Logan's doctor eventually showed up to talk with the three.

"I can't divulge too much information, considering you're not family, but Mr. Huntzberger will be fine. We'll keep him here for a couple of days for observation but he will be fine. You can check on him now if you like," the doctor reported to them.

Rory was the first one to see Logan. Rory entered his room in Intensive Care and felt sorry for Logan when she saw him lying in his bed. "Oh, Logan, I'm so sorry. Look at you, you're…" Rory trailed off unable to finish the sentence. "I'm very sorry," she repeated.

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is. You're in a hospital. I knew this was a bad idea. I should've stopped you or something. Maybe, I shouldn't have even pressed you into taking me on this trip to give me an article. Or I should've jumped with you. You know, you jump, I jump Jack. I could've helped you, anything but this."

"Rory stop!" Logan raised his voice but stopped because his sides were in pain. He lowered his voice continued, "You couldn't have stopped me. I would've jumped no matter what you said, whether you were there or not. And if you jumped with me, you would've have been able to help me. It's not your fault."

"I…I know. You're ok though?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

* * *

Two days later, Rory made another visit to the hospital. She was greeted by the receptionist when she walked to Logan's room.

"Another visit Miss Gilmore? You must really care about Mr. Huntzberger."

Rory just smiled at the receptionist and continued to Logan's room. For the past two days, Rory had been visiting Logan to make sure he was ok. She still felt guilty about the trip. She also sympathized for Logan because he had yet to be visited by his family. So, Rory had been bringing him supplies. She brought Logan some lunch and ate her lunch with him.

After they had finished eating, Logan asked Rory, "Are you dating anyone? You and Marty are definitely over, right?"

"Marty?"

"Yea, you were dating him last year."

Rory thought back and remembered when she first met Logan. She had pretended to be dating Marty for his sake. She smiled at the memory but was overwhelmed with sadness because Marty hadn't talked to Rory since then. "Ah, yes, we are definitely over."

"You want to go out sometime. Coffee? Dinner? Movie? Anything really."

"We should get you better first. You are lying in a hospital bed," Rory replied. She was hesitant to go out with him. The last relationship she had been involved with, she was left devastated and heartbroken. She didn't think that she could face that again.

"We would have a real good time together." Rory just smiled at Logan and remained silent. "That's not a no, is it?"

"It's not a yes either."

* * *

**A/N:** So, it's kinda long. And I know it was mostly the Gilmore twist. But it does kinda resemble how Lon asked Allie out in _The Notebook_. Like I said…serious writer's block. I promise the next chapter will be better. Please Review!! 


	10. How Bout That Date?

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took me so long to update this fic. You have no idea how busy I've been the last couple of weeks and the pressure I'm under. So, this chapter is not as great as I would have liked it but it's here. Just a warning: it's kinda OOC. I'm sorry, I tried my best to put it in character but I'm not ASP. So, sorry for that. Hope you like it and I'll try my best to update sooner. Please Review!

* * *

Rory walked to her dorm room through the breezy air. It had been about a month since Rory had last seen or talked to Logan. She wondered if he was ok. She felt horrible and sort of guilty about the Life and Death Brigade accident. She assumed that Logan had been catching up on some much needed sleep to recover from the accident. Rory flipped through her mail that she had just picked up from the campus post office.

"Rory?" someone asked behind Rory. Rory was so startled that she jumped and ended up throwing her mail in the air. She twirled around to see who the culprit was.

"Logan! You scared me!" she shouted at him angrily.

"Sorry," he replied as he squatted to pick up her mail. He gathered all the discarded mail and handed it to her as he stood up. "I didn't mean to scare you," he said grinning.

"No, no it's fine. How do you know where I live?"

"Did you forget about the time I kidnapped you. Remember, I have connections. You're not the only ace reporter that Yale has."

_So, he's been checking up on me_, Rory thought as she smiled. She couldn't help but notice how attracted she was to him. He was gorgeous. She decided to play a little and flirt with him. "I guess I did forget." Rory paused before she continued, "You might not have those connections once they find out you're a stalker."

"I can see the headlines now," Logan replied still grinning at Rory.

"So, can I help you?" Rory asked anxious to know why he had been waiting for her at her dorm.

"How bout that date?"

"What date?" Rory asked.

"You know the one you promised me in the hospital."

"I didn't promise you anything."

"Yes you did. Come on Ace, I know your memory's not that bad," Logan said. He searched Rory's face and sighed heavily when he realized that she was not giving in. "You promised me a date when I got better. Here I am, all better now."

"I did not promise you a date. I said maybe."

"Ah ha, so you do remember."

Rory mentally kicked herself for falling for his tricks. But deep down, she wanted to go out with him. "Ok, so I do remember. Pick me up Friday."

"I knew you couldn't resist."

* * *

"Paris!" Rory yelled hoping that her roommate would finally hear her.

"What?" Paris yelled back to Rory as she entered the room. "What could possibly be so important for you to interrupt me while I am reading Recent Political Thought?" Paris asked like Rory was crazy.

"What do think? How do I look?" Rory asked as stood in front of her mirror in dark blue dress with while flowers.

"Rory, you know I'm not good with this kind of stuff."

"I know but I want to look my best tonight."

"For what? Are they having another orgy down the hall?"

"Paris," Rory said disappointed at Paris' unenthusiastic attitude. "I told you the other day that tonight is my date with Logan."

"Oh yes, Yale's very own boy wonder. I don't know what you're obsession is with him. He's not that intelligent or that great of an author, or…" Paris said before Rory cut her off.

"Forget it Paris!" Rory said. She was fed up with Paris either criticizing her for not dating anyone or for dating someone that Paris did not deem worthy. Rory touched up her lip gloss and decided that she looked great. She then heard someone knocking at their door and eagerly ran to answer the door.

"Rory, you look great," Logan said as he was greeted by Rory.

"Thanks, you do too," Rory replied as she grabbed her purse then headed out.

Logan took Rory to a new Italian restaurant that was a few miles from the campus. It was a very romantic and intimate restaurant. Rory enjoyed their meal and the conversation she shared with Logan. Even though they didn't have as much in common with Logan as she did with Jess, she found Logan stimulating and challenging. He made her view things in a different light.

"You remember my friend Colin right?"

"Yes I do," Rory replied as she smiled at the memories she had of him from the Life and Death Brigade getaway.

"Well, he's throwing a party tonight and I thought we should go."

Rory smiled at him half heartedly. She had never been much of the party type. Sure she would go to parties but she never really partied. She would bring a book with her and sit in the corner to read. She preferred to stay at home and curl up with a good book or movie. But she wanted to spend time with Logan, so she agreed that she would go. _It can't be that bad_, Rory thought. "Sure," Rory replied.

Rory and Logan showed up to Colin's party fifteen minutes later and Rory observed that nearly half of the party goers were already wasted. _So, this is what I've been missing_, Rory thought as she saw some students stumbling towards the keg for another round. Logan's other friend Finn managed to walk over to Rory and Logan with a couple of beers in his hand.

"Logan! Who is the lady?"

"This is my girl Rory. You don't remember Rory from our camping trip about a month ago," Logan replied trying to be as quiet as possible about the Life and Death Brigade.

"Mate, I'm completely wasted. I can't even remember my own name," Finn said as he handed them the beer and stumbled after a blond.

"Your girl?" Rory asked as Logan opened his beer and downed it.

"Of course Ace," Logan replied grinning at Rory. He tilted his head and leaned it inwards. Rory instinctly closed her eyes and tilted her head inwardly. She parted her lips and let Logan kiss her sweetly and softly. Rory then deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth, which he did in return. After several minutes of passionately kissing each other, they finally parted. Logan said 'hi' to a few guests and took a few more drinks of his beer. Rory, who still hadn't opened her beer, felt a little out of place, so she opened her beer and downed a few swallows. After seeing that the rest of the party wasn't that interesting, Rory placed her hand around Logan's neck and pulled his head towards her, which prompted them to enjoy a second round of passionate kisses.


	11. Falling Hard

**A/N:** So thanks many times again to all those who read and review for this fic. I'm slowly losing motivation for this story but yall are the ones who keep me writing it. Sorry it's took so for me to update. I've been super busy as always. Like previous chapters, actual quotes from the show (which have been shortened and edited to fit my purposes) will be italicized. I know it's not how it happened in the show but I borrowed the quotes to fit my own unique story line. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter and keep reading and reviewing….you're my inspiration!!

* * *

Rory was surprised at how easily she fell for Logan. The two had been dating for a couple of weeks, mostly dinners, movies, parties, etc. but had both decided to be non-exclusive. Rory agreed that she only wanted a friends with benefits relationship, claiming that her last real relationship had failed miserably. She fell head over heels in love with Jess, just to be disappointed and be left heartbroken. So she agreed with Logan and told him that she was more than fine with the no strings attached relationship. However, Rory began to fall hard for Logan. She couldn't stand to see him with other girls, found herself daydreaming about constantly, and wanting to spend every moment with him. She was quite surprised how easily she let him into her life after her previous disaster. Rory was determined that she wasn't going to lose him to another girl that he casually dated while dating her. She was determined to make Logan be exclusive with her.

Rory and Logan were sitting in Logan's dorm room discussing their plans for the evening when Rory blurted out, "_I can't do this anymore_."

"_Do what_?"

"_The casual dating thing. It's not who I am and I don't want to make it who I am_."

"_We talked about this_," Logan said trying to avoid the subject. He liked Rory, he really did, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for a commitment, no matter how small of a commitment it was. "I didn't make you do this," he continued.

"_I know. I just can't do this anymore_," Rory replied. At this time, Logan got a call from someone on his phone. Rory could see that she was getting nowhere with this. She desperately wanted him to change his ways for her but she could see that she was failing. She knew it would break her heart but her heart would have been broken worse if she let their no strings attached relationship to continue. After Jess, she didn't trust guys or love for that matter and she was quite surprised that she had let Logan this far into her life. "We're done," Rory said walking out of the room. She walked outside and stood up against the dorm's walls and sighed heavily. _It had to be done Rory. I could not have let this continue for weeks or months. I just can't. I deserve more_, Rory assured herself. Rory regained her composure before Logan came running out of the apartment.

"Ace!" Logan screamed just to be surprised that she was still standing outside of his dorm. "_Alright, fine, I'll do it_."

"_Do what_?" Rory asked uneasily.

"_I'll be your boyfriend. It's new and different but I can do_," Logan replied in a pleading manner. Rory smiled at Logan and jumped in his arms, which he responded to by tightly embracing her and joining her in a passionate kiss.

* * *

The next couple of months passed by very quickly as Rory and Logan exclusively dated. Rory instantly fell in love with him. He was the complete opposite from Jess but seemed to complete her. And Rory's family approved of Logan. Lorelai somewhat approved of him, at least more than Jess. Richard and Emily instantly approved Logan and accepted him into their granddaughter's life. He was of money, society, reputation, and most importantly, he was in love with Rory. They constantly spent time together, whether they were on a date or with friends. Rory loved the way she felt with him: the butterflies that were in her stomach whenever he touched her, the way she was giddy with him, and the way she constantly thought about him whenever he was gone. She was in love. It quickly became their three month anniversary and the couple decided to celebrate by going to dinner.

Rory and Logan sat on the couch, where they had been sitting for the past half hour, wrapped in each other's embraces passionately kissing each other.

"_What time is our reservation_?" Rory asked Logan in between kisses.

"_Now_," Logan replied after a quick kiss.

"_It's amazing what can happen when you can't find your car keys_."

"_I think we should order in tonight_," Logan continued before trailing kisses down her neck.

Rory was about to respond when she was interrupted by a phone call from Lorelai. "Hey Mom…yea, I'm good…yes Logan's doing fine too…ok…yea…I'll see you for Friday night dinner." She hung up with her mom and faced Logan who sweetly kissed her before she was allowed to say anything. "I'm hungry. Are you ready to go?" Rory asked as she stood up from the couch. She searched the room for her car keys but wasn't able to find them. She turned to Logan asking, "Where did I put my car keys?"

"_Oh, I think I saw them on the couch_," Logan replied pulling her back down on the couch to initiate another make-out session. _Who needs food when you have love_? Rory thought.

* * *

Rory and Logan's relationship further intensified as the months continued. Before they knew it, it was time for summer break. Over the break, Rory and Logan spent as much time together as possible. Rory would take turns visiting Logan in Hartford when he wasn't on a trip for his father and Logan in turn would visit Rory in Stars Hollow. Their summer consisted of several spontaneous trips and Life and Death Brigade happenings, so they spent a lot of time together but not as much as they did at Yale. Despite not being able to spend as much time together, their relationship only strengthened over the summer. She missed not being able to see everyday thanks to conflicts in work schedules, so she gladly accepted the start of her junior year, not only for Logan but because she generally enjoyed college.

Rory sat in her bedroom floor neatly packing all of the essential books that she needed to take with her to Yale. She was currently on her fifth box and she still had an entire set of encyclopedias to pack. _Where will I find the room_? Rory questioned herself. Rory was about to find another box when she was interrupted by a phone call from Paris.

"Hello?" Rory said into her cell phone while she struggled to pack another book in the box with her free hand.

"Rory, I have bad news."

"Yea?" Rory replied not really interested.

"You're going to have to find another roommate for your apartment this year."

"What?" Rory questioned suddenly more aware of the conversation. "I thought we were getting the apartment together?"

"We were. That is, until Doyle asked me to move in with him." Paris informed Rory. Paris and Doyle began to date at the same time that Rory and Logan began to date and their relationship was just as intense.

"Aw, Paris! That's so sweet!"

"I know. But you're not mad, are you?" Paris asked concerned. "I'm sorry to do this with such short notice but it was a last minute decision."

"No, no…it's fine. I promise," Rory assured Paris. The two finished talking about a school related issues that were of no great importance before they hung up the phone. As soon as Rory hung up with Paris, Logan called Rory.

"Hey Ace!"

"Hi," Rory responded not as enuthasitic as usual.

"What's wrong?"

"Paris just skipped out on our apartment and I have to find a replacement roommate for her or I won't be able to afford rent for my apartment."

"Has your lease started?"

"No, not yet. It doesn't start until I move in. Why?"

"Well, you could let your apartment go and room with someone who is looking for a roommate."

"Do you know of anyone is looking for a roommate?"

"Well, they don't necessarily have an extra bedroom but they do need a roommate."

"What? What are you talking about Logan?" Rory questioned Logan confusedly.

"My apartment is way too big for just one person and it'll get very lonely here at nights…." Logan started and let his words trail off.

"Logan, no. I couldn't. I don't want to impose."

"Rory, you wouldn't be imposing. I want you hear."

"Logan, I don't know," Rory said skeptical. Although they had been dating for almost a year, she didn't know if she was ready to move in with him yet or not. She sort of felt that they were moving too fast. Besides, what would Lorelai think about it? On the other hand, she really loved him and it would take their relationship to the next level. She fully felt that they were ready for that type of commitment and she gladly accepted it.

"Yes you do. I'll be at your house at nine tomorrow morning to help you pack and move into my apartment.

"Ok, see you tomorrow," Rory said before hanging up the phone with a smile. He did have a way of persuasion with her.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so I didn't really like this chapter. It's pretty much the same as Scenes of Love with Jess. But it was necessary to cover a huge span of time. Hopefully, inspiration will hit me and the next chapters will be better. Please Review!! Loved it or hated it? 3 


	12. Permission

**A/N:** I'm so so very sorry for not updating sooner. I've been more focused on my new fics and trying to finish Destiny that I have neglected this one. But I had inspiration last night and updated. Since it's summer, I will hopefully have time to update more. Logan fans will love this chapter. Lit fans...patience please. Jess will be returning very very soon. Enough babbling, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Comments are welcomed!

* * *

It had been almost a year since Rory had moved in with Logan and almost two years since they had started dating. Rory thought their relationship had been moving fast but she didn't really care…she was in the love with the boy and that was all that mattered to her. Since they had moved in together, their relationship had only intensified. They spent more and more time together and had even more in common now. Rory thought she fell in love with him more and more everyday.

And Logan felt the same way. He was never really a one girl kind of man, until he met Rory. There was something about her: maybe her blue eyes or her quirky spirit. Either way, she changed him…for the better. And he was completely and utterly in love with her…enough to last him a lifetime. That was why he was at the Dragonfly Inn. Logan was going to meet with Lorelai and ask her for permission to marry her daughter. Logan walked into the Inn, appearing to be confident and sure of himself. But inside, Logan was nervous, really nervous. Lorelai scared Logan almost as much as his own father scared him.

"Lorelai?" Logan asked a little shakily once he was inside the Inn.

Lorelai finished staking the papers she tightly held. Once she was finished, she finally addressed Logan. "Ah, yes, Logan. Follow me," she said still in her professional voice. She led Logan to the Dragonfly's restaurant and grabbed them a table. After they both settled into their seat, Lorelai began the conversation again. "So Logan, what can I do for you today?" she asked calmly.

"Well, Lorelai, I'm not going to beat around the bush. You know, I'm completely in love with your daughter."

"I know that Logan."

"And I will always be in love with your daughter. I want to spend the rest of life with Rory."

"Are you…are you…" Lorelai began. She attempted to ask the question several more times but she every time she opened her mouth, the words wouldn't come to her.

"Yea, I am. I'm asking you for your permission to marry Rory."

"Are you crazy?" Lorelai shouted loud enough for the other customers, as well as the guests upstairs in their rooms to hear. "You barely know each other! And you are far too young to get married!"

"With all due respect Lorelai, we have been dating for nearly two years. I feel like we know each other quite well. And we are old enough. When I was in my accident two years ago, it made me realize how precious life is and not to take a single minute for granted. I know I have a full lifetime ahead of me but I don't want to take another chance or another moment for granted."

"Marriage is a big step. It doesn't matter how long you have dated or what age you are, it's still a big deal."

"I know that Lorelai. I wouldn't even consider if I didn't know I was ready or that Rory was ready. With all due respect Lorelai, I know Rory feels the same way."

Lorelai closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. She pondered the question, replaying Logan's speech over and over in her head.

* * *

"What smells so good?" Logan asked as soon as he opened the door to his apartment, the aroma of food hitting him in the face.

"Your favorite: takeout from Carlos'," Rory replied as she walked over to Logan. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Dinner in, my favorite food, and welcome home kisses. What did I do to deserve you?"

A smile spread across Rory's face and her eyes lit up. "I keep asking myself the same question," Rory replied and kissed him again.

Logan stopped the kiss and sighed. He had originally wanted to wait and propose at another moment, maybe at a later date when the atmosphere was more romantic. But he didn't want to wait. He was anxious and nervous. He wanted to ask now. "Rory, I've been doing a lot of thinking…"

"And," Rory replied kissing Logan again mid-sentenced.

"We've been dating for a while now. And I'm about to graduate. Things are going well, I love you, you love me, your family loves me…I think we should get married."

"Married?" Rory asked a little surprised.

"Yes. I don't see why we shouldn't. We're in love. We're the perfect couple. And it's the next logical step for us to take in our relationship."

Rory smiled. "You have one flaw in your assessment though."

"Really? What's that?"

"My grandparent's love you. But the verdict is still out on my whole family. And you have to have my mom's permission first. Rules are rules," Rory replied jokingly.

"Well, I think the verdict is already in," Logan replied as he watched Rory's face change from a playful smirk to a look of complete shock. "I asked your mom for permission earlier today and she said yes after a few hours of persuasion." Rory stared at Logan like a deer caught in headlights. She was still in complete shock. Logan got on one knee and pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. "Rory Gilmore, I love you with all my heart. And I always will love you. I want to spend eternity with you and only you. Will you marry me?"

Rory looked down into his gorgeous eyes. "Yes! Of course I will marry you!" She pulled him up from the ground and passionately kissed him. The name 'Rory Gilmore Huntzberger' kept running through her head and she smiled at the thought.


	13. Marrying An Huntzberger Is Hard Work

**A/N:** So, thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Yall are the greatest. And I'm extremely sorry that it's taken me half a year to update this. I really wanted to update this more over the summer but I've been focused on other fics. But since I've neglected yall so long, I took time out of my hectic schedule to update this. I seriously have 4 papers due this week, several meetings, Revival at church...plus it's Homecoming Week and I'm expected to go to all of those events. And I have mid terms next week. But I'm updating and I'm actually quite pleased with this chapter. It turned out exactly like I wanted it. And hopefully yall will like it too. So, enough about my life and on to Rory's. Comments are greatly appreciated and have a great day!

* * *

"I can't believe our only granddaughter is getting married," Emily Gilmore exclaimed loudly at the dinner table. Rory smiled at her grandmother, Lorelai downed another glass of champagne, and Richard kept reading his newspaper.

"Neither can I," Lorelai answered as she handed her champagne glass to the newest Gilmore maid. Sure, Lorelai gave Logan permission. How could she say no? She feared Rory would run off and marry him anyways, rebelled against her like Lorelai rebelled against her parents. And she didn't _hate_ Logan. She just preferred that they waited to get married. At least for a few more years. She wasn't thrilled at all.

Emily jumped up from the dining room table and ran to the study, "I have to tell the girls from the DAR about this one."

Lorelai and Rory sat in the dining room in silence, only the sounds of the newspapers flipping pages filling the space between them. Lorelai couldn't take the silence anymore. "So, Dad, what are your thoughts on the wedding?"

"Did you know the stocks soared nearly five points yesterday? Extraordinary."

"Well, it's a good thing I bought those stocks in llama farming," Lorelai answered.

"And all this time I thought you was wasting your money and told you to go into bee farming," Rory responded shaking her head in mock disbelief.

Emily came running back into the room. "The girls are extremely excited about this. Rory, you are going to have the most extravagant wedding of the season!"

"Oh, grandma, that's not necessary. I was just hopping for something smaller, just family…"

"Oh, Rory, you don't think a small wedding will work do you? It's the Huntzbergers. And you know Logan's mother is going to try to out-do us in making the wedding plans. All of Hartfort will be invited, the President of Yale, the mayor. We have got a lot of planning to do. Richard! Have you been paying an attention at all? Did you hear anything I said?"

Richard dropped the section of the newspaper he was reading. "What Emily?"

"Your granddaughter is marrying into the Huntzberger family. Can you believe that? The Gilmores and the Huntzbergers are finally joining."

"Wow. This is big. We have a lot of planning to do," Richard said jumping up from his seat, making his way to the study.

"What time are you available to go dress shopping tomorrow?" Emily asked Lorelai and Rory.

"Oh, grandma, that's not necessary. I mean it will be a long engagement. It probably won't be until the spring or sometime."

"Yea, mom. Don't you think you are making it _too_ big of a deal?"

"Nonsense. You can't be over prepared when it comes to marrying a Huntzberger. I will pick the both of you up at twelve tomorrow."

* * *

Rory shook her head as her, her mom, and her grandmother walked through another wedding store. She didn't see what the big deal was about when it came to marrying Logan. Yes he was a Huntzberger. And yes, he was a socialite. And even though all of the other Huntzbergers and socialites did things in a grand fashion, it didn't mean her and Logan had. But she had to please her grandmother.

Lorelai sighed heavily as she flipped through another section of wedding dresses. "I'm so sorry mom," Rory said apologizing for the hundredth time that day.

"I told you to stop apologizing. It's not your fault kiddo," Lorelai answered as she held another dress up to her. "You know, I never thought I would be picking out your wedding dress before I would be picking out my own."

"But what about that time you rare off with the plumber and got married in Vegas. Didn't you pick out your wedding dress then?"

"Well, I rarely count that sailor dress as a wedding dress. Besides, it doesn't count in Vegas."

"Rory, Rory! Come look at this exquisite wedding dress! It's absolutely perfect for you!"

Rory smiled at her mom and went to look at the dress. She did have to admit it was gorgeous. But it was _way_ too fancy for her. It was strapless, with a long train and lacy bodice with lacy on the ends of the dress, and a long veil to top it off. "It's gorgeous," Rory admitted.

"What size are you Rory? "

"Grandma, no, I can't get that dress."

"If you're worried about the price, your grandfather and I will be happy to pay for it. In fact, we will be more than willing to for everything. You're granddaughter only gets married once to a Huntzberger."

Rory smiled nervously. "Well…thank you, really…but the dress…I mean it's gorgeous…but it's not me." Rory walked to the other side of the room and found a simple but elegant dress. It was long but shorter than the previous one, strapless, and silky with just a little bit of lace at the top of the dress where it rested on her chest. "This is more me," Rory said smiling as she held the dress to her. Mrs. Huntzberger…the name continued to replay through her head.

"Rory that is an unacceptable dress! It's just not going to do."

"You know what mom, I think we've had enough dress shopping for one day. The dresses will still be here next week," Lorelai jumped in coming to Rory's aid.

"But we haven't even finished looking at all the stores and…"

"Mom, really…" Lorelai interrupted.

Rory mouthed a thank you as the three headed to the door. Rory was excited about marrying Logan but wedding dress shopping a few days after the engagement was too much. The Gilmore Girls walked down the sidewalk heading to a local restaurant to eat dinner at. Rory stopped outside of a small shop and grabbed a free zine. She flipped through the pages seeing what articles were in it. Being a journalist major made Rory appreciate all types of journalism even more than she already did. Rory continued flipping through pages in the zine until a particular article caught her eye. A small blurb on the bottom of page 9 about the newest great American novelist:

_The Newest Great American Novelist_

_With the end of Mark Twain, William Faulkner, John Steinbeck, everyone thought the eras of the Great American Novelist died. But could a new era been revived? Many think so, especially with the rise of Jess Mariano. Mariano is a Philadelphia native and owner of the newly built Truncheon Bookstore. His recent publication, _The Subsect_, has proven to be a hit with critics and audiences nationwide. Truncheon Bookstore has been a hit, as well. The grand opening was last week and I've heard nothing but praise about the quaint bookstore. When asked about his accomplishments, Mariano has repeatedly dismissed the acclaim, replying, "I've done nothing special. I slapped some pages of a book together, filled an abandoned warehouse some books."_

_Now, that's something you don't see ever day. A humble writer with some amazing skills. Maybe Jess Mariano is just what the nation is looking for. Maybe he is the next Great American Novelist._

Rory stopped in her tracks as she read the article. And she re-read it three more times, making sure she read it right. Jess Mariano, her Jess, had wrote a book and opened his own bookstore. Of course she thought about him: wondering what he was doing, if he was doing ok, what it would have been like if he was the one proposing to her. It was natural. You never forget you first love. But now, he was practically jumping off the pages, slapping her in face. She never thought she would actually be faced with him, actually see him, even if it was in a zine.

"Rory, honey, are you ok?" Lorelai asked as she came back to where Rory was standing. Rory's heart raced, Rory's breathing quickened. She couldn't believe Jess Mariano was in a zine. She couldn't believe he had made something out of himself. Made a good living actually. She couldn't believe she was starring at his picture and the picture of his bookstore. She couldn't take it. She couldn't handle. She couldn't face it. For some reason, she was panicking. Everything around Rory turned to black, as she fainted, landing in her mother's arms.


	14. All Roads Lead To Philadelphia

**AN:** Two years! Wow, I cannot believe it's been that long. I sincerely apologize. I think my writing has changed since I first started this story and has developed. Maybe not a lot, but at least a little. And I've been loving my new creative ideas I've had for my other fics. I think these two things have made this fic my least favorite and the one I've lacked the necessary motivation and creativity to update. But I recently had some time on my hands and I had a dream in which I dreamed about the opening lines of this chapter. And so we have an update. I actually like the way this chapter turned out, though nothing really happens. But it's necessary for the following chapter and to prevent from rushing the story line. And I apologize for the ending but my creative juices disappeared again. Hopefully soon I can find the inner strength to complete all of my fics. With that being said, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_Why on earth did I faint?_ Rory kept replaying this question in her head over and over again. _I mean, it was only an article about him. It's not like he walked into the boutique and proclaimed his undying love for me._ Rory let a long sigh as she flopped back onto the dressing room chair. She closed her eyes and replayed the words in her head. Jess Mariano: the next Greatest American Novelist. And before she could protest it, a smile crept across her lips.

"Here you go kiddo," Lorelai stated as she walked back into the dressing room with a Starbucks coffee in her hand. Once Rory came to after she fainted, Lorelai and Emily escorted her into a small boutique to rest. Lorelai sent the boutique's assistant to get a coffee for Rory to help revive her, while Emily silently reviewed the boutique's clothing. After thirty minutes of fanning Rory and listening to Emily gripe about the horrible service the boutique has to offer, the assistant returned with the coffee. Lorelai offered to carry it to Rory while she somewhat sympathized for the assistant left with her mother.

Rory jumped out of her seat as Lorelai interrupted her thoughts startling her. _Why am I so on edge? It's only my mother. And it's not like she can hear my thoughts._ Rory let out a long, deep breath and eagerly accepted the coffee. She tasted the extra frothiness which instantly calmed her nerves. "Mmmmmmm. Thanks."

"Are you ok? Are you feeling any better? I knew this whole wedding dress shopping with the one and only Emily Gilmore would be a bad idea. I should've put a stop to it as…."

"Mom! Mom, it's ok," Rory yelled to stop her mom's tirade. "Really, I'm feeling a lot better. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to me back there. I've never fainted before in my life."

"Love makes you do crazy things kiddo."

Rory stopped drinking her coffee and stared at her mom who was rummaging through her purse for something. "W-what?" Rory asked as she discreetly looked at her own purse. She had somehow managed to distract both her mom and grandmother long enough for them to forget all about the paper she was reading. Once she had regained her strength, she sneaked away to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face and stash the newspaper in her purse, knowing full well that neither of them, especially Emily Gilmore, would approve of the article and her antics. _She couldn't possibly be talking about Jess, could she?_ Rory thought.

"A simple look, a lingering touch, a careless thought…" Lorelai began slowly. Rory bit her bottom lip. "It's enough to drive a girl insane, run away when she's sixteen and raise a child by herself. It's enough to make your only daughter get married to someone her grandparents approve," Lorelai continued in a much faster and harsher tone.

Rory slightly smiled. "I was probably tired from the heat and walking and trying on dresses all day long. You know us Gilmores never exercise," Rory said more to convince herself than Lorelai.

"Lorelai! Rory! The driver is here!" Emily yelled sharply.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Coming mother!" she yelled back. "You're probably right. Emily Gilmore at her finest is enough to drive anyone insane."

* * *

Rory flung books of her bookshelf searching for the old, familiar, worn cover of the book she loved so much. _Great Expectations_ flew behind her back, followed by _Howl_, _Catcher In The Rye, Catch-22_, and _The Great Gatsby_. They all landed in a disarray pooling at her feet. She smiled when finally saw it. Rand's _The Fountainhead_. She didn't know why she wanted to see it so much. Once she had arrived at her apartment that evening, she an overwhelming desire to find it. Her fingers grazed over the cover as she thought back to when Jess stole it from her. She opened the book and saw his messy handwriting in the margins. She thumbed through the book carefully reading the notes he had written for the first chapter. Jess hated that book with a passion. He thought Rand was an insane liberal who had no clue what she was talking about. But after much persuasion, he had eventually succumbed to Rory's praises and read her copy. And to her surprise left notes in the margins as he did with any of the books he borrowed from her. Rory hadn't looked at the book for years. It hurt her too much to think about Jess and the book only brought back those bittersweet memories of him.

Rory held the book close her while she speed dialed number 27 on her cell phone. "Good afternoon. This is Booked Solid, how may I help you today?"

Rory slightly smiled at the welcome. She loved hearing the name of her favorite local bookstore repeated. Rory had vowed to stop going to chain stores like Barnes N Noble and Books A Million since they undercut the publisher and authors. Since she made this vow, she had stuck with Booked Solid for the past two years and never got tired of hearing its name.

"Ah…yes, um, I was wondering…if you had The Subsect by Jess Mariano in stock?" Rory eventually stammered out.

"One moment please." Rory held her breath as she heard the typing on the keyboard in the background. "Miss you still there?"

"Yes," Rory replied exhaling.

"I'm sorry. The author and publisher have only released a limited amount of those books. None of the bookstores in Hartford carry it. Would you like me to see if I can place an order for you?"

"No thank you."

"No problem. Have a nice day ma'am."

"You too." Rory slide her cell phone shut and silently stared at the wall.

Only limited copies? How am I supposed to read his book? Rory grabbed her purse and pulled the article out of her purse. She quickly glanced over the article one more time. "Truncheon Books. Philadelphia," Rory whispered.

Rory quickly placed both _The Fountainhead_ and the news article back into her purse. She then grabbed a duffle bag from the top of her closet and began ransacking her closet for her favorite outfits. In a much similar scene, her tops flew behind her back as her books did. A green turtle neck followed by a black and white cardigan, a pink pin striped button up, and an old Bangles t-shirt stolen from her mom without her knowledge. Once she had gathered her necessary items, she shoved them into her bag without even bothering to fold them. _No time like the present_, Rory thought. _And who wastes time folding clothes_?

Rory grabbed a notepad from the kitchen and scribbled a note on the paper:

_Logan,_

_Going to Philadelphia for a while to do some research for an article. Be back soon!_

_Rory._

Rory placed the note on the refrigerator. She frowns slightly at the note realizing that she didn't write "love you" or "love Rory." She debates tearing the note up altogether and calling him instead. After a lingering moment, she decides against it, realizing Logan would try to persuade her into letting him join her for the trip. Rory grabbed her bag, locked the door, and never looked back.


End file.
